


The Burning Reality

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [3]
Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, Strong Language, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Deacon judges Boozer’s reading material.
Relationships: William "Boozer" Gray & Deacon St. John
Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110347
Kudos: 2





	The Burning Reality

“Boozeman, come _on_.”  
  
Boozer rolls his eyes. “Deac, I swear to God, I don’t criticize those shitty thrillers _you_ read-”  
  
“Just did, actually.”  
  
“-so mind your business about what I read.”  
  
Deacon shakes his head as Boozer yanks another book off the shelf, plops it into his bag. “You’re insane- literally, actually insane. How can you stomach reading zombie horror fiction when you _live_ in a fuckin’ zombie apocalypse?”  
  
“Easily,” Boozer responds with a shrug he _knows_ will rile Deacon good and proper. “I like it because it’s fiction, and sometimes I like to escape to a world where killing zombies is as simple as one shot to the head, or setting them on fire; a world where they’re actually winning against the undead hordes.”  
  
He wiggles _World War Z_ to emphasize his point.  
  
Deacon just shakes his head again.  
  
“You’re nuts, Boozer. Absolutely nuts.”  
  
“Whatever helps you sleep, Deac.”  
  
-End


End file.
